chuckgoofduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddy Trope: Sally, My Love
'Sally, My Love' is the thirty-first album recorded by the fictional band known as the Buddy Trope. In this rhetorical album, Mr Krabs and Sally Potato Head finally reunite with each other after they briefly met back in Idaho, but that was when she looked completely different and was dating another guy since the Buddy Trope had to separate from her after being put in jail in the season 2 finale. Here, she broke up with the unknown man and somewhat doesn't look like a drag, but now she suffers from long term memory loss and does not know who Mr. Krabs is. After trying to convince her that he is indeed her man, Mr Krabs decides to have a Valentine's day dinner at the house, and while things don't go as planned (obviously), Sally regains conciseness and suddenly remembers Mr. Krabs. She then tells him about everything that was on her mind and forgives him, thus the two settling in an engagement. However, Plankton comes along and deviates the Buddy Trope by sending them down Dirty Harry's ditch, then kidnaps Sallly. The gang catch up to Plankton and SpongeBob and the rest finally spill the beans to Mr. Krabs and Sally that they're about to get married, since Sally's parents have agreed upon the decision. They have the wedding and with Plankton being the priest, Mr. Krabs and Sally become officially husband and potato..I mean wife. Tracks 1. The Day That Music Died Melody (Tribute to Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens and The Big Bopper) 2. Together Forever ft. Rick Astley 3. Who Put The Bomp 4. Something 5. Isn't She Wonderful 6. I Did What I Did For Maria Facts *The first track of the album is dedicated to Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and The Big Bopper. The victims that were apart of the devastating plane crash on February 3, 1959, almost 60 years ago. *Layne's favourite song from this album is the melody. *Chuck turned 15 during production of this album. *Now that Mr. Krabs and Sally are finally married, some major changes are about to happen to the Buddy Trope and Mr. Krabs. It's unknown on where this relationship will end up, but all that we know is that it's bound to be perfect. *'Isn't She Wonderful' was originally from a Sesame Street episode where Maria and Luis got married. Layne originally wanted to cut it out to save times sake and the fact that it would be difficult to alter it to make it for Krabs and Sally, but Chuck said to keep it because there was something heartfelt in the song that would sum up how wonderful marriage can be. *The song barely has any true dialogue from the cast, besides Layne, who voices Mr. Krabs, Elmo, and Bartholomew in the number. *This album was the fourth album that consisted of a holiday theme. *This album is the first album to be recorded fully in February. *Rowan originally wanted the title to be Spanish, but his proposal was dropped for unknown reasons. *The next album titled 'Holy Recipe' is in production. Category:Buddy Trope